Beyond the Red Sunrise
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Light Yagami, or Kira, was corrupted by the Death Note . No one can change his ultimate goal of becoming God of the new world . Unless .. Another serial killer were to take him hostage . Beyond Birthday seeks revenge , but will he gain more than that ? Expect the unexpected . A Red Sunrise equivocates to a bloody day .. (( I suck at summaries. Eventual BBxLight, yaoi, violence ))
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Hiya! I'm back with a BBxLight story simply because there are no good ones on here and I absolutely love that pairing. This is, yet again, another Roleplay with my bestest friend (who is most likely reading this~) Which means that the first paragraph is my starter, the second is their reply, etc. etc. Understood? Mkay. Without further ado, enjoy!~**

_oOo_

Beyond Birthday walked the dark streets at night, his black hoodie pulled up to cover his face. He'd recently escaped from prison and had nowhere to stay besides an abandoned warehouse, so wandering around at night was normal. Even walking outside in the cold beat staying in that awful place. He took an unopened strawberry jam jar out of his pocket and prepared to open it when he spotted an interesting brunette down the street. He could see his name, Light Yagami, but no lifespan. Knowing what this meant, he smirked and followed quickly behind the male, opening the jar with a seemingly loud pop.

Light was walking back home after his mother had sent him off to the grocery store to pick up a few things. It was a fairly long walk but he didn't mind, it gave him a chance to think over his next move as Kira. Which is what he was currently doing until the sound of a jar opening shook him from his thoughts. The brunette glanced behind him to see eyes that seemed to shine beneath the shadow of a hood. "Ryuuzaki?" He asked, confused to why someone he thought was L was following him at this time of night.

B almost stumbled back by the sudden movement. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, causing his black hood to fall off and expose his red eyes. How did Light know his alias? They had never met, or maybe he'd met L since he always used that alias as well. "We haven't met before... Unless you've mistaken me for the panda." He dipped his fingers into the jar, licking off the sweet substance.

The brunette stared, his amber eyes not once leaving the red hues. His voice was deeper than L's, and less lazy sounding. "Panda?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Was it possible that L had a brother? Or a cousin? A relative that he had not been told about? This could be some sort of trap... If that were the case he had to play it safe. But those eyes. He had seen them before... Misa had them... The exchange.. Could he had made the eye deal with a Shinigami? "Just who are you and why are you following me?" Light demanded.

"You know. L. Sorry, force of habit to refer to him as the Panda." Beyond grinned at the other, his eyes shined with amusement. "I am B." He licked the jam off his finger and flashed him his signature smirk. "B..?" Light repeated, wearing the same confused expression. "Yeah." Beyond grinned, "And you are Light Yagami." He scooped more strawberry jam on his finger.

Light stumbled back in a slight fit of shock. This guy.. Was no doubt confusing. "How do you-.." The brunette's mind clicked. He.. He had the Shinigami eyes! Which meant.. He probably knew of the Kira case.. And that he was Kira! That would explain why this man had given him an alias! Light had to stay calm and play innocent.. "How do you know L?"

"L and I go way back, we have _quite_ the history." B gave him a vague answer, his smirk spreading at the other's confusion. Light knew he had shinigami eyes by now, B could tell. And that just made things more exciting. 'Calm..' Light told himself in his mind. He took a step back, in case the other tried to make any advance on him. "And how do you know my name?"He asked sternly, his amber eyes unwavering.

"I think you know." B grinned, eyeing the male up and down. He licked more jam off his finger, never once letting his guard down despite his calm appearance. Light merely raised a brow, as if saying that he didnt know and that the other should elaborate further. 'Damn..This guy's more manipulative than L..' The brunette cursed under his breath. "Heh.. Do the words 'shinigami eyes' mean anything to you?" B tilted his head and smiled innocently, digging his fingers back into the jar without breaking eye contact. This game was just getting more exciting by the second.

Light's hand clenched slightly around the white plastic bag."Of course not. I know nothing of the sort."He said calmly, voice steady and not a hint of nervousness heard. "Really? Well allow me to explain to you.." B grinned and took a sly step forward. "You see Shinigami eyes, something i have, allow someone to see everyone's name and lifespan above their heads..." He looked above Light's head then back down to his eyes. Light swallowed faintly, stepping back as B stepped forward. He already knew that B couldn't see his life span.. But if he was careful.. He could maneuver himself out of this. "Oh really? How interesting.." Light spoke, as if to sound curious. "Yes, but that's not the interesting part." B took another step, noticing how if he kept going Light would be backed up against a brick wall. "There are.. _Rare situations _where one's lifespan will not show up. Now I've done my research and I know exactly what that means. And you, Light Yagami, well.." He chuckled, "You and I both know you're one of those people."

Light frowned slightly, but continued stepping back as B kept stepping towards him. Soon enough, his back hit the cold brick wall. "I'm not understanding what you're on about.. What does it mean?" He asked, still trying to remain calm. Beyond stood in front of the other, pressing Light between himself and the wall. "It means the innocence game was fun, but you can stop playing it. Kira." Beyond's grin widened to match his shimmering red eyes.

"Kira?" Light laughed fakely, though no one would know it was. "That's ridiculous! I'm sorry but you're sadly mistaken. I'm not Kira." He told the raven seriously, eyes sternly locked on the ones inches away from him. "Oh really? How about explaining to me why you don't have a lifespan? Even though the only human who doesn't have a lifespan is one with a.. Special item." B retorted.

Light frowned, "I wouldn't know. As far as I know I've been living a normal life up until now. In fact I work beside L to catch Kira. I'd be catching myself if I was him." "You know, you lie through your teeth.. I'm impressed, really." Beyond smirked, scooping up the red jam off the sides of the jar. "Oh I'm sorry, do you like strawberry jam?" Light ignored his question and scowled. "There's nothing to be impressed about. I'm telling you the truth." He snapped before shoving B back for more personal space. "You've yet to tell me why you look like L." He demanded, frowning.

"Oh that? Coincidence, i assure you. Y'know besides the eye color and clothing?" B gestured to himself and smiled. "Oh and is that a no for jam? You'll be missing ouuuut.~" B snickered, shaking the jar in front of Light's vision. Light's brows furrowed again. If this man knew he was Kira, why wasn't he dead already? "Where did you come from anyway?" He questioned, shoving the jar out of his line of sight. "Well i was just out taking one of my midnight strolls when i came across you. I always stop people who interest me." Beyond smirked while he explained as if it were normal. "Tell me, has L ever mentioned the LABB Murder cases?"

"LABB? No, never.. Not that I remember of.." Light frowned slightly, his back still resting against the brick wall just in case B tried to advance again. "Hm, I'm surprised.." B mumbled but continued on, "Let's just say I'm one criminal who outsmarted you. Kira." Beyond put his thumb to his lower lip as he watched Light. "I'm not Ki-! Criminal..?"Light stopped in the midst of his sentence and stared. "You're a criminal?" He asked in a harsh tone, his stare turning stern.

Beyond grinned, most might be afraid that Light would try to kill them by giving away this information, but B wasn't. He just kept the same calm attitude with a smirk on his face. "Yep. A murderer." He laughed as if it were something to be proud of. The brunette merely scoffed, "As if I'd believe that.. Now if you dont mind, I have somewhere to be." Light glared at him before trying to step around the mysterious man.

Beyond wasn't budging, "Oh sure, if you could just answer one more question for me..?" The brunette's eyes narrowed, though he didnt object, rather waited for the other to finish so he could leave.

B reached into his pocket, pulling out a rag soaked in chloroform. So he would get to use this tonight.. How fun. "Tell me, does this smell like chloroform to you?" He dashed forward and slammed Light between his own body and the wall, pressing the rag to his nose and mouth. "Wha-mmph?!" Light's amber eyes widened in shock before he passed out a few moments later, his eyelids shutting heavily and his grip loosening. The white plastic bag fell to the ground.

Beyond grinned, putting the cloth back in his pocket. He tilted his head slightly, he didn't look that heavy.. B picked him up over his shoulder, almost like a dead body. He looked over at the white plastic bag, it was just some food from the grocery store but it could be useful. He grabbed it and took Light to the very warehouse he was headed to, chaining him sitting up against the wall by his wrists and ankles.

Let the game begin...

**Author's Note; Posting chapter 2 immediately! Reviews, favorites and follows are much appreciated, my lovelies! ~BB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Not gonna repeat Chapter one's Author's note so you should probably go back and re-read that. Anyway, enjoy.**

_oOo_

When Light awoke, his head was pounding and his ankles and wrists cold from the freezing metal pressing against them. Dazed amber eyes glanced around the dimly lit warehouse, though saw very little but a dark figure standing over him. Beyond stood against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for Light to open his eyes. He peeled off the wall and smiled at the brunette, although it wasn't in the least bit friendly. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." He stood over him.

Light tried to swing a fist at the raven but then realised that his wrists were chained to the wall. "You.. Drugged me!" He growled, struggling against the restraints. "What do you want?!" "Well to get back at you of course. You know if there's one thing I'm good at is revenge." B grinned and uncrossed his arms, pulling his jar from before out of his pocket. "I've known you for half an hour!" Light scowled and struggled harder, gritting his teeth as he only bruised his wrists further. Beyond chuckled, "Yes! I've just met Light Yagami, but I know all about Kira! I've done my research on him, along with all those other murderers. And Kira is my least favorite."

"I'm not Kira!" The brunette bit back harshly, cursing under his breath as he stopped struggling for a moment, his head hurting to much to continue. "I know you are." B smirked, leaning down and ruffling Light's hair. "You haven't enough proof!" He scowled, flinching away from the touch as if it could burn him. Soon, Light began struggling again.

"Let's see.." B bit his thumb nail as he looked down at Light, "Someone who owns the special notebook doesn't have a lifespan. You don't have a lifespan. Kira kills by heart attacks. That notebook kills by heart attacks." Beyond smirked, "I'm not the most trustworthy guy but that does make sense." Lights fists clenched tightly against the wall, glaring harshly at the other who was only inches from his face. "I don't own any sort of notebook!" He yelled. The brunette could tell his luck was running thin..

"Well, isn't this interesting? You _still_ don't want to admit to being Kira, even though I already know you are lying. Hm. Guess I'll have to force it out." Beyond grinned and bit his bottom lip, ideas running across his mind. Light growled and chose to ignore Beyond as he tried harder to get out of the restraints, his efforts weakening as his migraine got worse. B's eyes averted to the chains, "Yeah that's not really gonna happen. Why don't you rest, we'll have plenty of fun when you're awake, sleeping beauty." Beyond snickered, ruffling his hair again as he stood and backed up for the door.

The brunette glared at the raven through light brown bangs, "Dont you dare leave me chained up like this!" He yelled, tugging on the chains. "Oh I can, and I will. I will be back later but for now make yourself comfortable- oh wait." Beyond laughed at his own joke, "Forget I said that!" He pulled open the door and exited the warehouse.

Light cursed loudly and begun shifting around. He had realised now that he ached from sitting in the same position for so long. The brunette groaned tiredly, his head had begun to feel heavy and his eyelids couldn't stay open, though he knew it wasn't safe, he decided to try and rest.

Beyond did come back awhile later, knowing that if Light wasn't asleep then he would be starving. He'd taken a bag of barbeque flavored potato chips from the white shopping bag, opening the door to the room Light was in. Light wasn't able to get any sleep, his arms ached from behind held above his head for so long. And the dark room was getting on his nerves. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when the raven re-entered. "Hey, sleeping beauty, did you get any sleep?" B smirked as he walked closer to Light, he could see the nickname bothered the brunette so that was what he would stick with. Light glared harshly at B," Of course I didnt. Not with my arms chained above my head." He scowled and shifted his legs apart to get more comfortable.

"Well, you'd be surprised. When I was in the loony bin that's how I got sleep." Beyond snickered, popping open his half empty jar of strawberry jam. "What are you on about? 'Loony bin'?" Light watched the other carefully as he stopped in front of him and kneeled down so he was eye level with Light. Light hated having his personal space invaded, and B was fully aware of that by now. "Insane asylum, mental institution, whatever you wanna call it." Beyond shrugged, dipping his fingers into the jar. "The place where all the crazy people who are beyond help go, in L's words." Light glared at the other unwaveringly,"I thought as much.." He muttered, and turned his head away to the side. He honestly despised anything overly sweet.

"What's the matter, Light Yagami? I know by now you don't like strawberry jam but do you like anything sweet?" Beyond grinned, sucking the jam off his fingers on purpose inches away from Light's face. Light frowned and averted his gaze to the giant fan in front of a window, moonlight pouring in through it. Judging by how high in the sky the moon was, Light guessed it was around midnight or so. He left home to go to the grocery store around midday. So he had been missing for half a day.. His mother was surely panicking."No. I find it disgusting.."

B smiled, without knowing it Light kept giving him useful information. "Interesting.. Funny how we're opposites." Beyond touched Light's cheek with a sticky thumb and grinned, leaving a jam print as he stood up straight. Light flinched at the sticky feeling on his cheek, it had even made him shiver slightly."Yes, hilarious.." He spat sarcastically, glaring up at Beyond. "Hm." B plopped down on the floor in front of Light, taking his hood off and flashing him a smile as he returned to his jam. A few silent minutes went by before he spoke up, "You know Light, if you admitted to being Kira already maybe things wouldn't be as bad."

"I'm not Kira." He muttered through gritted teeth, his amber eyes never leaving Beyond, who was practically sitting between his bent legs. "What are your views on Kira?" B tilted his head as he put his thumb to his lower lip. "My views on Kira? Well, what he is doing is unmistakably wrong, though if you look past who we think is a maniac murderer. You can partially understand what Kira is doing.. I am neither against or with Kira." Light explained without fault, watching the other. Beyond smiled slightly, it seems he had predicted Light's answer almost exactly word for word. "Wanna know what I think of Kira?" He leaned closer a bit. "I hate him. Oh no, not because he kills criminals, that's only a small bit. But he does it hiding behind a notebook. At least I am strong enough to kill someone in person, using my hands. I hate murderers who use guns as well, but the one I hate even more than L, if you can believe it, is the egotistical murderer known as Kira."

"That's a piece of information I could live without, thank you." Light muttered and leaned back further against the wall as if to earn more of his own space back. "I couldn't care less what you thought of Kira." "Oh but you can. You are Kira, and Kira doesn't take kindly to people who don't like him, not to mention serial killers like myself. But do you know what bugs me the most about you? I mean, Kira." B smirked, "You go off killing whoever's committed a crime, but do you listen to the reasons? Someone could kill a man in self defense, but you'll kill them just as well. Meanwhile that person would never have killed, had they not been put in such a situation. Sometimes there are reasons to kill, Light Yagami."

"I'm not Kira, damn it!" Light growled, leaning forward for emphasis. "Stop saying I am!" The brunette struggled roughly against the chains."But you are! It's not like I'm going to tell anyone you know, that would require actually talking to someone." Beyond shook his head and chuckled, "Didn't I say I was going to force it out of you?" B stood and walked over to the bag at the other side of the room, dangling a potato chip bag between two fingers, "No food until he admits he's Kiraaaaa."

"I don't want your bloody food!" Light shot back bitterly, readjusting himself and glaring at Beyond."There's nothing to admit!" The brunette turned his head away and ignored the taller figure, frowning distastefully. "He's getting angry." Beyond smiled, clasping his hands together." I love it. Unfortunately, it won't help you. And obviously you will, if you don't want to starve." B shrugged, "But hey, suit yourself. Maybe once you admit it, we could have a _real_ conversation." B grinned and waved, spinning around and walking to the exit.

Light's fists clenched at his sides as his whole body shook."Dammit, I'm Kira! Alright?!" Light yelled before he could stop himself, and immediately regretted it as his amber eyes widened in shock.

**Author's Note; Woaaaahhhhhh cliffhanger ending, man I love those. Anyway, reviews are welcome please! Follows and favorites too! Thank you all. ~BB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Here comes chapter 3! This story is actually progressing pretty quickly. But oh well. Enjoy!**

_oOo_

Beyond froze with his back turned to Light. He quickly got over his surprise as he turned around, grinning wickedly and his red eyes shined with excitement. "That was sooner than expected. I thought I'd have to use physical torture to break you, but look at that." B crossed his arms and looked Light up and down. "Looks like I've still won the battle of wits without using the whips." He snickered at his little rhyme.

Light merely smirked to himself. This was all part of a plan that he was still figuring out in his head."Now..come let me out of these chains." He demanded. "Now why would i do that when i spent so much time getting you into them?" B tilted his head innocently. Light glared harshly,"Now, B." He spoke harshly, the tone in his voice impatient. "Or else what?" B returned the glare and stepped closer, challenging the brunette. Light's eyes twitched. He was really losing his patience and he was beginning to ache."Let. Me. Go." He growled. Beyond continued grinning, this was just a game to him since he was the one holding all the cards. "I. Will. Not."

"You have no reason to keep me chained up like this. I demand to be let go!" Light's wrists had actually begun to bleed horribly after struggling for so long, but that didn't stop him from struggling harder. "I actually do. I told you, I hate you. Not Light Yagami, but Kira. It's about time you got what was coming to you." Beyond smirked, moving closer to Light.

Light's plan had gone down the drain. He had seriously screwed himself over this time.. Since he already knew that nothing he said was going to change anything, he let the older man advance on him, staying silent. "Heh.." B took his pocket knife out of his pocket, flipping it around expertly between his fingers as he never broke eye contact with the male in front of him. Light Yagami wasn't showing fear, but he knew there was some there.

"Tch.." Light merely scoffed to himself, narrowed amber eyes never leaving those blood red hues of B. He wasn't afraid in the least. "I did my research on you yesterday, Light Yagami." He bent down to eye level with the brunette, touching the blade to his skin. "Straight A student, bunch of friends, all that good stuff. Why you'd choose to go down this path is beyond me.."

Amber eyes hardened as they watched the ravens every move, his emotions unwavering as a small smirk breached his lips."Justice.." He muttered."This world needs justice..I am justice!" "You are not justice." Beyond replied calmly, dragging the blade across Light's cheek without breaking skin, "You're just like us. A murderer." He made a small cut under Light's right eye with the tip of the knife. "Don't compare me.. I'm still sane! Everything I'm doing is for the justice of this world! A good cause!" Truth was, Light was far from sane now, his grades had dropped and he had lost most of his friends. He had abandoned both for this power.. The brunette showed no pain as the blade cut his skin, rather leaned in slightly further.

"You're not sane! In fact, I'd say your close to me on the sane scale." Beyond chuckled, his laughter slowly growing louder to echo off the walls as he dragged the knife down his cheek, blood running down the blade. Light suddenly cringed and shot back, pressing his back against the wall. For some reason, Beyond's words had hit him deep. "I'm still sane.." He muttered. B blinked and shook his head, calming himself down from his laughing fit. "Think again." Beyond curved the blade back up Light's cheek. He could tell his words really got to Light and he loved nothing more. He looked away from Light's skin and back at his eyes, shining as a smirk grew on his lips.

"I'm not insane!" Light bit back, his eyes showing a pained expression, beginning to pull on the chains again, blood running down his arms and clenching his teeth. B smirked, "If there's one thing I've learned,it hurts less if you accept it..." Beyond frowned for a minute but shook his head, looking down at the blade in his hand and back to Light's bloody cheek. Light cringed, his body shaking slightly."I have nothing to accept!" He fought back with a broken voice. "That look in your eyes and that tone in your voice says otherwise." Beyond smirked again, "You sound just like me back then, cute." He finished the cut on Light's face and smiled.

Light finally gave up on struggling, panting slightly as he felt the warm blood ran down his cheek. His amber eyes never left Beyond's. B chuckled and brought out a mini mirror from his back pocket, showing Light the cut on his cheek in the shape of a B. Light stared at it for a few moments, unwavering. Then he begun to feel enraged and kicked out at him. "You bastard! Let me out of here!" Beyond laughed, unfazed. "Nope, not gonna happen." He licked the blood off the blade and smirked.

The brunette scowled and trying to struggle again, arching his back and trying rip the chains right out of the wall in a desperate attempt. By this point, the brunette had begun hyperventilating. "Dude calm down." B raised an eyebrow, actually surprised how much Light was freaking out. He had worse things planned, how the hell would he react to those? He dropped the blade from his lips.

Light could barely hear the other over his hazed mind and heavy breathing. He felt like he was suffocating, his eyes closing as he arched his back forward more and yanked hard. B cursed under his breath, backing away from Light's face. "Breathe." He didn't know what else to do, so he smacked him across the cheek that wasn't cut. If anything, that had made his hyperventilating worse. He begun taking in gasping breaths, quick ones. Light's closed lids started to build up with tears which soon slid down his stinging cheeks.

Beyond had a fear of fire and sometimes he had anxiety attacks whenever seeing it. He decided to try on Light what he often did to help himself. He placed one hand on Light's chest and the other on his stomach. "Breathe through your nose." He commanded in a loud enough voice, pushing his stomach in to help him breath. He didn't know if this worked for Light but it always helped him.

After a few moments, Light's breathing settled to a normal pace again, though his was panting lightly and his tearful eyes still tightly shut. B bit his lip, it seemed as if it worked but Light's eyes were still closed. Beyond didn't even know why he himself had freaked out just then. The brunette's eyes took another few minutes to open and when they did, they were hazed and unfocused. B tilted his head and looked back at Light's hazy eyes, he didn't know what to say besides staring at him.

Light's eyes looked around the room before they came to a stop of Beyond's red hues. "You don't want Kira to be put to death..? I could've died but you didn't let me.." He spoke quietly, his voice raspy. Beyond blinked, he didn't know why either. He shook his head and said the first answer that came to mind, "It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't kill you myself."

Light merely nodded, he hadn't the energy or the strength to retort back. He let out a deep sigh and rested his head back against the cold brick wall, looking up at the window which showed that it was still dark, but early in the morning. Beyond let go of Light and stood, running his fingers through his hair. He stared at him for a minute longer before turning around with his back to the male.

Light sat still, looking out the window as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world."If you're going to kill me, make it interesting..Wouldn't want to bore me, would you?" The brunette spoke in a blank manner. B turned around to look at him up and down, "Trust me Light, I'm a man of many surprises." He stared at the blood on Light's cheek, licking his lips. The brunette scoffed lightly, though never took his gaze from the window."Good.." He mumbled. B smirked and bent down, unable to help himself he licked the blood from Light's cheek.

The brunette froze, eyes widening in shock."G-Get off me!" Light warned. B laughed, "Am I making you uncomfortable, Light?" Light glared at him,"You don't just do that! Let me go!" He demanded. "No." Beyond snickered, "I can see your cheeks flushed red and it's not the blood." Light turned his head away and scowled, still feeling the blood flowing down his wrists.

B shrugged and got up, "Oh well, you have to sleep at some time." He winked. Light growled,"I can't sleep in such a state." He muttered, glaring up at Beyond. "You'll manage, I did." B waved him off, walking to the door. "Night, Kira!" Light cursed under his breath, his cheek stung badly. "B.." He ground out, clenching his teeth as he tried to rip his hands out of the chains,"Get back here.."

"Hm?" Beyond spun around, "Yes, Light?" "Come here.." The brunette muttered."At least, stay. Whether I'm Kira or not. I'm still company.." B raised an eyebrow, actually surprised. "You want me to stay..?" B shrugged and began walking back. Light grunted slightly in pain. His wrists stung. " Come closer.." He murmered.

B plopped down on the floor in front of Light, tilting his head as he looked at him in the eyes. "Hm?" Light's throat iched, his voice coming out raspy."Can I have some water...?" Beyond sighed, "I'll be right back then." He stood. "Thank you.." Light mumbled, groaning slightly as he shifted again, closing his eyes. B didn't know why he was doing this, but shrugged it off. Returning minutes later with a bottle of water.

Light opened his eyes and sighed in relief. He was glad that that B was doing this much for him. "Here." Beyond outstretched the bottle to him, sitting back down with his legs crossed like a pretzel. The brunette raised a brow, indicating to his bound wrists. "Oh." Duh. Beyond blushed slightly at his mistake and unscrewed the cap of the bottle. He leaned closer and put the straw of the bottle to Light's lips, since he figured it'd be easier for him to drink with a straw. Light drank from the bottle desperately, drinking the whole bottle in a matter of moments, leaning back once finished. Beyond tossed the bottle back on the ground carelessly, biting his thumb nail as he stared at Light.

Light sighed in relief and rested his head back, closing his amber eyes. For a minute Beyond forgot he'd given Kira water and that it was just Light Yagami. He continued staring at him with his slightly tilted head and shining red eyes. The brunette shifted his legs uncomfortably, chains jingling slightly as he moved."Thank you.." He repeated. "Mhm." B nodded and pulled a jam jar from his pocket. He popped open the lid and dipped his finger in. Light sighed softly and tilted his head forwards, tired amber eyes gazing at Beyond.

"How'd you find it?" Beyond spoke up bluntly. "Find what?" Light asked, tilting his head slightly, watching the raven curiously. "The Death Note." He answered, licking the jam off his finger as his eyes never left the others. Light sighed softly, averting his eyes."Shinigami dropped it.. I picked it up." "That's hardly descriptive." Beyond mumbled, digging back into the jar for more. He was actually curious.

"Hmph. Well what do you want me to describe?" Light muttered. "Fine then, if you don't want to describe how you came about as Kira, I'll gladly tell you about my murders." Beyond smirked. "Tch." Light frowned slightest waited for B to continue, curious. "Hm.." Beyond dipped his blade into the jam. "It was a game actually. A case L could never solve that obviously didn't work out." Beyond snickered, "My first victim was Believe Bridesmaid, a 44 year old man.."

Light raised a brow curiously, waiting for B to continue. Though when he shifted again, a pain shot up his arms, "Ugh.. Can you please take these off?!" "Why would i do that?" Beyond rolled his eyes and continued on, "Anyway, the second was Quarter Queen, that 13 year old girl." B smirked, most people immediately became disgusted with Beyond after learning he'd killed an innocent little girl.

"Hm, that's nice. Now let me out of these! It's not as if I can escape anywhere, my ankles are still chained." He muttered, eye twitching in irritation. "I don't want you trying to choke me!" Beyond grinned, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Dont give me ideas." Light scowled, "Anyway, you have a knife, do you not? I'd rathe not be stabbed by it." "Hm." B licked the jam from the blade, "Fine." Beyond enjoyed sitting there and watching Kira suffer in those chains on his wrists but for some reason he wanted to unchain them. Just to see.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes as he waited. Beyond unchained his wrists, gripping his knife without letting his guard down just in case. Light muttered a 'Thank you' to the other as he brought his wrists down to examine the damage. The bounds had cut into his wrists fairly deep, though he could barely feel it now since his arms were numb. "Looks bad." Beyond smirked, eyes shimmering at the sight of the brunette's blood. "No thanks to you.." Light mumbled, running a thumb over the still bleeding wound, hissing slightly in pain.

"You're not here to have fun." Beyond snickered, eyes never leaving Light's wrist. Light scoffed bitterly, frowning slightly as he tried to rrub away the blood that had dripped down his arms. B grinned and grabbed Light's wrist, pulling it to his lips and licking the blood, more for Light's reaction than his own odd pleasure. The brunette's eyes widened, freezing in shock as he watched the raven lick the blood from his wrist.

Beyond made sure his tongue didn't miss a single drop, since the bleeding was mostly stopping for now. He smirked and pulled his mouth away from Light's arm before licking his own lips. A shiver ran up Light's spine at the smirk on Beyond's face, pulling away his other still bloodied arm before B had a chance to seize it. "What's the matter, Light? Nervous?" His smirk spread, releasing Light's arm from his tight grip as his red eyes flickered away from Light's amber ones and to his other arm.

Light's breath caught in his throat, "Hardly.." He muttered in a whispered tone, his other hand pressed firmly on the ground behind him. "Then give me your other arm.. Let me clean it for you." Beyond's eyes shined to match his grin, biting his lower lip as the taste of Light's blood lingered on his tongue. The brunette swallowed hard, pressing his back against the warehouse wall. "I'd rather not.. It's fine, really.."

"Hm.." Beyond looked up and tilted his head slightly, studying Light's face. "You've got blood on your face too.. It's got on your lips." Light had though he had tasted something coppery earlier..But he was still too shocked to make any sort of move to wipe it off. Beyond quickly leaned in, pinning Light's wrists back so he couldn't touch him. He licked the cut in the shape of a B on Light's cheek first, tracing the letter with his tongue. The brunette gasped and tried to pull away, forgetting he was already backed against a wall, trapping himself further.

B chuckled and licked along the cut to Light's chin, up to his bottom lip. Light's breath caught in his throat as he felt Beyond's own hot breath coming closer to his mouth, frozen completely. Beyond smirked, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. He was loving this, he couldn't have asked for a better reaction. He traced his tongue along the blood on Light's bottom lip, emitting a small sound of pleasure at the taste.

The brunette made a quiet strangled sound of discomfort as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to move his head away. B grinned and bit Light's bottom lip, only drawing more blood which he happily sucked away. "Nngh.." Light groaned, trying to pull his cut up arms from Beyond's grip so he could push the raven away. B pulled away from Light's lip with a sucking sound and smirked, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that, Kira."

Light scowled and yanked his hands free, shoving Beyond back to arms distance and using the back of his hand to wipe his lip. B laughed, licking his lips. "I liked it!" He teased, not even joking. Light glared at Beyond, frowning before he looked down, looking at his 'cleaned' cut. "Maybe you could be a little more responsive next time, then we'll have some fun, hm?" B smirked and looked to his side, grabbing his jar.

"Tch.. Well-" Light was stopped in the midst of his sentence as something in his pocket started to buzz, a plain ringtone echoing around the warehouse. The brunette glanced at B before reaching for his phone. Beyond glared and grabbed Light's phone, holding it a distance away from Light as he pressed the speaker phone button. "Talk. Don't say what's going on or I'll hang up before you finish."

The brunette frowned slight but complied, opening his mouth to speak but another beat him to it. "Light-kun? Are you there? You havent been to headquarters lately so I thought I'd give you a call.. You're not busy with Misa Misa, are you? I'd be disappointed if you put your relationship before the Kira case.."

It was L.

**Author's Note; Awww snappppp I have to end it there so yeah see ya next time! Reviews, Follows and Favorites are much appreciated! ~BB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note; The beginning to this chapter is a bit of a recap from the last one.. Hope you enjoy! **

_oOo_

The plain echoed throughout the bare walls of the warehouse. The brunette glanced at B before reaching for his phone.

Beyond glared and grabbed Light's phone, holding it a distance away from Light as he pressed the speaker phone button. "Talk. Don't say what's going on or I'll hang up before you finish." Light frowned slightly but complied, opening his mouth to speak but another beat him to it. "Light-kun? Are you there? You havent been to headquarters lately so I thought I'd give you a call.. You're not busy with Misa Misa, are you? I'd be disappointed if you put your relationship before the Kira case.." L spoke in his normal, lazy tone. "U-Uh, no, of course not! I've.. had the flu for the past few days." Light explained quickly, only being insulted again as a reply. "Say.. Is there anyone with you? The phone sounds distant and I can hear someone else breathing.." L mumbled.

B grinned, biting back laughter. Now he had to listen to the stupid panda talk about the Kira case and couldn't even shout out who Kira was. He made eye contact with Light, knowing he wouldn't say anything. It wouldn't be very wise. "No, no one's with me..Im just outside, could be the wind. " Light mumbled, his amber eyes locked on Beyond's red ones. "You are awfully suspicious. Hmm, I dont believe you, Light-kun.. Perhaps I will track this call and figure out where you are, yes? Wont do any harm if you're not hiding anything." The brunette's eyes widened.

Fuck. He knew the detective would immediately track them down if he hung up, but he could be doing it as they spoke. B honestly didn't know what to do but thought quickly. He mouthed silently to Light, 'Get him not to track the call.' Kira had to have some good acting skills still left in him. Light knew that trying the convince L not to do so would only make the detective more suspicion. "Ah.. That wont be necessary, Ryuuzaki.. I'm..heading to Misa's, just dropping something off she left at school." The brunette sounded suspicious. Which was good on his behalf..

B grabbed Light's arm and mouthed, 'Tell him your battery is dying. Now." He had an idea. It was risky, but it was better than letting the call continue on. Light glared at the other, about to obey him as Ryuuzaki spoke again. "I will be checking just in case then. Good bye, Light-kun." Then the the line went dead. A part of the brunette's mind was relieved. He knew rescue was on the way, the rest of his mind knew something was going to go wrong..

Beyond mumbled curses under his breathe, throwing the phone on the floor and smashing it. No. L would not ruin things this time. Light's eyes widened. "Do you mind?!" He growled, slowly managing to pull himself to his feet. "Looks like you lose again,B.." "No, not really." B growled, red eyes flashing with anger. He pulled the same rag out of his pocket, pinning Light with his wrists behind his back against the wall. He kneed the brunette in the stomach so he'd have to breathe.

Light sealed his mouth shut as he was kneed in the stomach. He wasnt going to fall for this again. He raised a foot and kicked Beyond's own feet out from under him, taking this moment of shock to get his hands free and swing a punch at the raven's jaw. "Fuck!" Beyond shouted, grabbing Light's arm and twisting it behind his back, a sudden move could break his arm. He pressed the knife against Light's neck, breaking a bit of the skin. Light grunted, gritting his teeth. He wasnt about to give in. "You're only mad because you know L succeeds you!" He growled, shoving his free elbow back into Beyond's stomach.

Beyond winced and sucked in his stomach but he wasn't stupid and didn't budge. "I hate L, I never _wanted_ to succeed L!" He retorted, "Go to sleep, you'll make things easier." He used the hand that held the knife to violently press the cloth back to Light's face, kneeing him hard where the sun don't shine. The brunette grunted and bit his lip, though refused to let himself breathe in the chloroform. He was in pain.. But he had endured worse. Still, he doubled over. His lungs began to burn for air, his spare hand coming up to claw at Beyond's hand.

B smirked and pulled the cloth slightly away, allowing Light to get air. Once Light began taking a deep breath he pressed the cloth back in place, making him accidentally breathe in chloroform. "Shit!" Light cursed under his breath as he already started to feel dizzy. "You're a.. bastard, you know.. that...!" "Nighty night, sleeping beauty." B chuckled, watching as Light fell into unconsciousness. Once Light was out, he decided he had to move to another location, and quickly. He grabbed his bag and Light, quickly leaving.

Beyond jumped in his car and quickly sped off, Light in the passenger seat. He made sure to drive within the speed limit so he didn't get pulled over, but drove quickly. He continued driving until he got to an abandoned building in another town. B rechained Light to the wall in the same position in the new place, never again would he be so stupid as to unchain his wrists. Stupid panda. Stupid Kira. Beyond knew exactly why he unchained Light's wrists and growled every time he tried to tell himself. He hated Kira, but didn't hate Light Yagami.

_oOo_

By now, L already knew that Light had been kidnapped. By who though, he didn't know. Though he had a faint idea. He had already notified Light's family and the police forces. L and the police force had already left headquarters, heading towards Light's location quickly.

L and the FBI unit arrived at the warehouse soon after, turns out it wasnt far away from Headquarters. The police barged in first, guns at the ready but no Light or captor was seen. L stepped into the large warehouse and glanced around, spotting the smash phone. "We'll search this for fingerprints.." He muttered. A few moments later his sleep deprived eyes widened, spotting the blood and frowning. "Take back samples of this aswell.."

L knew..that the only possible person who couldve done this was Beyond.. "How irritating.." He mumbled, shaking his head.

_oOo_

Light was unconscious for a few more hours before he finally begun to come through, grunting and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Beyond was sitting against the wall opposite of Light, his eyes closed and leaning his head against the wall. He wasn't asleep, his head just hurt.

Light's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Beyond across the room. "Damn.." He groaned, once again in pain. And angry with himself.. He was so close to escape..

"Morning, sleeping beauty." B called out from across the room, gripping his head. His eyes fluttered open as he looked over. The brunette growled at him. "Bastard." Light turned his head away and clenched his fists together above his head. He was furious, to say the least. "I won't lose." B glared, standing up and walking to Light. "Goddamn it I won't loose to that fucking panda again! I hate him and I hate you, Kira." B grit his teeth.

"You will lose!"Light snapped harshly, before he smirked, scoffing lightly. It was his turn to rile Beyond up. "The only reason I'm not dead yet is because you cant kill me! You can kill Kira, yes.. But can you kill Light?"

"Fuck you, I'll kill you any time i want to." Beyond retorted, bending down and pressing the knife to the previously teared skin on his throat. Light didnt falter. Only tilted his head back slightly, "Dont bother threatening me with that knife of yours..It doesnt work anymore." "It doesn't work anymore?" B repeated in a harsher tone, pressing it into the skin slightly.

"Not now that I know you _can't _kill me." Light smirked. "Oh? Why can't I?" B glared, he didn't know who he hated more, Kira/Light or himself. The tables were turned and the raven didn't like it one bit. "You dont hate me. You hate Kira.." The brunette growled, glaring harshly, amber eyes blazing. "So? I didn't hate those 3 victims, i killed them just as well." Beyond's eyes narrowed.

"But did you ever falter on them? I think not.." Light pressed further, the smirk on his face unwavering. "Look at you, begging me to kill you." B growled, he hated that Light was right. Light merely chuckled bitterly, eyes locked on B's. "Dont try to turn this on me..You know you cant kill me.." "I will." B assured the brunette, anger in his eyes. "You don't know me."

Light just smirked wider, "Go on then.. Kill me. Kill Kira!" He spat harshly.

_"Kill Kira!"_

_"What are you waiting for Beyond? KILL HIM!"_ The voices screamed over eachother in Beyond's head.

B pulled the knife back as if he were going to stab him but froze, looking into Light's crazy eyes. All the voices shushed at once, and time seemed to stop moving around them. "Look at you... You've got that same crazed look in your eyes like me. You're insane. And you're already dead inside." B stared at him for a few seconds longer, "Like i said Light, I'm a man of many surprises." He then quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Light's.

**Author's Note; OOOOOOOH I cut off the chapter there! Cliffhanger every time! Do you hate me yet? Hope not! Anyway, bye bye reviews please! ~BB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes; Chapter 5 starts off from when Beyond kissed Light. Enjoy!**

_oOo_

Light's eyes seemed to suddenly flicker back into emotions, a pure look of surprise and shock reflection in them. Though he had expected Beyond to do something crazy like this, he was still surprised. It also seemed to knock him back into being his normal self.. Beyond didn't pull away from Light's lips, continuing to kiss him as he held one of his arms. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them.

The brunette continued to stare for a few seconds before he made a soft content noise, giving in to Beyond's impulses and closing his own eyes, slowly gaining enough courage to press his lips back against the others. Beyond froze for a second, surprised when he felt Light kissing back. His eyes even fluttered open for a millisecond to prove he wasn't imagining it. He tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss.

Light groaned slightly, the chains on his wrists still annoyed him greatfully, and they were beginning to cut into his wrists again. The brunette's tongue darted out briefly to wet his lips, accidently brushing it Beyond's bottom lip. B grinned slightly and parted his lips, slipping his tongue into Light's mouth. His tongue explored the area, tasting a bit of blood on his tongue.

"Mmph..?"Light gasped softly, the taste of sweet strawberry jam and a slight coppery taste invading his mouth, causing him to let out the slightest moan. Shivers ran down B's spine hearing the soft sounds Light made, he was enjoying this probably more than he should have. Beyond rubbed his own tongue against Light's, playing with his. One hand loosely gripped the knife while the other remained on Light's shoulder.

The brunette responded just as Beyond was, bringing his tongue back to lick along the raven's lips. He had forgotten about the chains and tried to bring his arms forward to wrap around his neck but failed, ending up causing himself more pain, which he hissed at. Beyond would've liked to unchain Light's wrists again, maybe things would be better this time, but he was afraid they wouldn't. Would he be so foolish as to take the chance? B took this moment to pull away for air, licking his own lips as he opened his eyes again.

Light bit his lip, willing to the pain to go away, his eyes still shut tightly and a faint blush on his cheeks. Soon enough, he too opened his eyes to find Beyond staring at him. Beyond did his best to block any emotions on his face. He didn't know what Light would do and he was paranoid for the worst. He blinked and looked down at the chains on Light's wrist, looking back up to his eyes. He reached out and touched one of the chains, hesitant to unchain only his wrists.

The brunette blinked slowly and watched the older male quietly. "What're you doing..?" He asked unsurely, in a quiet manner. "Being stupid." Beyond mumbled, unchaining both his wrists. He held one of Light's wrists, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the new blood on his cuts. Light was surprised at the answer, from what he knew, Beyond didn't seem like the guy to say or show his weaknesses. He was even more surprised that he hand unchained his wrists. "Hm.."The brunette sighed softly, mutely watching Beyond.

B licked his lips as he watched the blood run down Light's wrists, tearing his gaze away and looking back up to his eyes. The brunette frowned slightly, but sighed when Beyond's eyes finally caught his. "Why did you kiss me just a moment ago..?" Light asked quietly. "Well.. You were sort of right I suppose. I can't kill someone I feel an odd attraction towards." Beyond looked away from Light and down at his own lap, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't expect this to happen at all.

"Hmph.." Light smirked slightly. Was B.. Embarrased? He couldn't help but laugh a little. The brunette reached forward and pulled Beyond closer by the back of his neck, pressing his lips to the older male's.

Beyond opened his mouth to ask what was so funny when he felt himself being pulled in again. He blinked and closed his eyes, kissing back as he placing one hand on Light's shoulder while the other made its way to his waist. The younger male slid his spare arm over Beyond's shoulder, his hand at his neck sliding up into his hair and pulling him closer, groaning softly and tilting his head slightly as he closed his eyes.

Beyond slipped his tongue into Light's mouth, playing with Light's tongue with a bit more dominance than last time. The hand on Light's shoulder reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair. Light pulled the other down to kneel between his legs, musing his hair up slightly in the process. "Mmn.." He sighed softly against his lips, gently nipping at B's lower lip.

A soft sound of pleasure escaped B's lips, his hand trailing lower down his waist. He wrestled with Light's tongue, pressing Light against the wall. Light fought back just as hard, since he hated lose with a burning passion. His hand gently tugged at B's dark locks, kissing him harder. "Mm.." B let out a quiet moan as their tongues fought for dominance, pressing himself more against the brunette until he was practically ontop of him.

Light slid down the wall until he was laying flat on the ground, a hand still tangled in his onyx hair, tilting his head further to gain more dominance. B leaned over Light, straddling him. His tongue roamed around Light's mouth excitedly savoring the taste as he slipped a hand up Light's shirt. Light shuddered slightly at the cool hand sliding against the heated flesh of his stomach, pulling back for air and nuzzling into Beyond's neck.

The raven pulled away and licked his lips, he hadn't realized how fast his heart was beating until he pulled away. He looked down at Light by his neck. The brunette was panting slightly, darting his tounge out to wet his lips, hiding his flushed face in Beyond's neck, embarrassed. B caught his breath and looked down, slipping his hand out from under Light's shirt. He could see Light out of the corner of his eye but allowed him to stay since he was also embarrassed.

Light's hand slid down from B's hair to rest against the back of his neck. "I'm ..sorry.." Light mumbled. Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Why are you sorry?" "I.. shouldn't have..acted like that." Light muttered, closing his eyes tightly. Beyond bit his lip, "You mean this.. kiss right now?" He rested his hand on his knee. Light bit his lower lip. "Yeah..I was even sure that I was..was..well, I didnt know I didnt...like girls. I wasnt aware.."He stuttered horribly, mentally cursing himself for it and trying to steady his mind.

"You.. Shouldn't be sorry if you liked it." B looked down and pulled his hoodie sleeve, he still couldn't believe Light actually kissed back. The bruenette nodded once, silent for a moment. "What now..?" He mumbled, still nibbling at his lip. "Im guessing you're not exactly going to let me go.." B blinked and shook his head quickly. His reasons for keeping Light here had definitely changed since he first came in here today.

"I guess that's what Kira deserves anyway." Light muttered bitterly, lifting his head and letting his arms fall back to the ground. "I like Light Yagami better." Beyond rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted the brunette to stay for the company of Light Yagami, and not for his original purpose of getting back at Kira.

"Well, no one likes Kira, do they?" The brunette sighed, closing his tired eyes as his stomach started to ache. He wanted to go home.. He wanted to be normal again. "If someone would stop at nothing to kill you because of a few mistakes in the past, i don't think you'd like them either." B shrugged and could his own stomach grumble. He sat up more and took his hand off Light as he started to get up.

The brunette merely nodded, finally accepting the fact that he was a murderer..A crazy, idiotic murderer. And he deserved this. "Right." Light mumbled blankly, pulling himself up to rest against the brick wall. Beyond had definitely noticed a change in Light's behavior after he'd acted so boldly but decided not to acknowledge it. He held onto the wall and pulled himself up. "But I'm not gonna let you starve, so what do you want I'll bring It back.." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the door.

Light glanced at him briefly, but never made eye contact, glancing away to the side a moment later. "No, I don't want anything."He told Beyond quietly. His mind was elsewhere. In he was finding it difficult to wrap his head around all this. B knew Light must've been hungry but shrugged it off, turning away and walking out the door. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled the hood up.

The brunette pulled his legs up to his chest and folded his arms over his knees, resting his head in them. Light wanted to scream, and cry his heart out, years of holding up such a strong mask shattering in seconds as the first sob bubbled from his mouth. All he could do was sit in the same spot and cry, releasing all of the tears and emotions he'd held in for so long..

**Author's Note; Sorry for such a short update but I must be going now. Please review, it means a lot to me :) -BB**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; So.. I didn't get any reviews last chapter. To be honest, I don't know if anyone's reading this story, despite having followers. I don't wanna be like one of those begging-for-reviews Fanfiction people but c'mon xD. I left it off at a pretty good cliffhanger last time. Let's see what happens this time.**

_oOo_

Beyond was out wandering the streets for awhile, going to the bakery to buy sweets for himself. He decided he might as well get something for Light and save it for later if he still didn't want it, although he didn't know what he'd like. He shrugged, he'd be lucky to get _something_, and decided on getting him a sandwich. With nothing else to do, he headed back.

After what seemed like hours, Light heard a car pull up once again outside the building and frantically tried to calm himself and scrub the tears from his eyes, though couldn't stop the pained sobs coming from his throat. B unlocked the door and walked inside, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the new light. He put the food in the fridge before going down into the room Light was in. Once he walked in his eyes widened when he saw Light crying on the floor. "Light?"

"Just leave it be!" The brunette replied quickly, his voice strained as he made a desperate attempt to hide his eyes from the raven. B frowned and of course ignored this, quickly walking over anyway, "What are you crying about?" "That's.. none of your concern!" Light yelled, body wracking with sobs, still trying to calm down. Beyond sighed and plopped down on the floor in front of him, "Look at me."

Light only shrinked further into his knees, hiding his face there. "Light, c'mon, look at me." He tried again with a more stern tone of voice, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Light reached out quickly and roughly hit away the hand." Don't touch me! Bastard!" He shrieked, tears streaking down his cheeks. B wasn't fazed, he knew Light was just upset and he had a feeling why too. He put his thumb to his lip and bit his nail as he looked over at the other. "Just tell me. I'm not gonna start laughing at you."

Light curled into himself, shaking."I want to go home..! I don't want to be Kira!" He yelled in a distressed tone. B was surprised. Just yesterday the younger male was so confident about Kira, about being god-like and bringing justice to the world. Then, after he'd kissed him, everything seemed to change. "You don't _have_ to be Kira, you've just been continuing it because of your beliefs in justice and wanting to be a God."

Light was tired, confused and down right upset. His Kira act was done and his confidence and stamina had run thin, he wanted to be a normal, happy high school student again. "Look.. I kind of know how you feel, except our situations are slightly different.. Just don't cry." B talked quietly and tilted his head slightly.

"You don't understand.. I won't even get to see them again.. My family.." Light replied, his voice strained."S-Sayu.. Please! Let me contact my sister..!" "And what are you gonna tell her when she asks you where you've been these past few days?" "I.. Won't say.. I just need to talk to her..! Please.." Light begged, lifting his head only slightly.

Beyond sighed and pulled out his phone, it couldn't be traced since his number was restricted. "Guess we're doing this again.. Dial the number and give it back to me, I'll put it on speaker phone." He handed him the phone and hoped this wouldn't be another regrettable idea. The brunette nodded once, taking the phone with a shaking hand and dailing in Sayu's number and handing the phone back to B. Beyond put the call on speaker phone and held out the phone, waiting for Light's sister to pick up the phone. He hugged his knees to his chest.

Light swallowed as he waited for her to answer. He wanted to tell her the truth..The phone rang once more before a voice spoke,"Hello?" Light's heart dropped at the sound of his sister's voice and already felt tears coming to his eyes again."S-Sayu.. I need you to listen to me carefully.. This is Light.." He begun quietly, continuing on with a pained expression."I-I was Kira.. All along, Sayu.. I shouldn't have been but I was.. I won't be home any time soon, I doubt.. But I'm okay, I deserve this.." Light's eyes began pouring out tears as he heard sobbing on the other side of the phone."You're not a murderer, Light! I love you a-and I know you better! Please, come home.. Come home.." Sayu choked back tears, Light could tell.

Beyond bit his lip, he didn't want Light to go but he actually felt kind of.. Bad, hearing his sister cry for him. Which is weird, because he never felt bad for anything. He shifted a bit in attempt to make himself comfortable, but it was a failed effort. He looked down at the phone he still held out in his hand, since he couldn't bring himself to look at Light's teary eyes.

It killed Light having to listen to someone as cheerful as Sayu sob loudly into the phone, begging him to come home."I-I can't, Sayu.." He choked on another sob, still shaking as he scrubbed at his eyes."I-I'll miss you too much, Light. You have to.. You just have to come home!" Sayu pleaded and begged, Light's sobs worsening as every second passed, he was unable to form anymore words, for they would come out as blubber.

Beyond gave the phone to Light, let him decide whether to keep talking or hang up. He hugged his knees and blinked a few times, surprised to feel something clouding his vision in his eyes. His heart felt funny, but it wasn't in a good way like how it felt when he kissed Light. Maybe these were the emotions he tried so hard to block out all those years. Half of him knew he had to let Light go, but the other more childish half wanted Light to stay, he knew if he let him go and by some chance Light didn't give him away, he'd go back to being lonely and on the run. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

Light mumbled words of comfort through to phone, telling her that maybe he would be able to see her again soon."Light, I-I want you to, stay safe, okay! And please...If you don't come home, I want you to call me all the time.. I love you, Light.." Sayu spoke in a heart-breaking tone."I love you too, Sayu.." Light mumbled back softly, and with that, the line went dead. Beyond cleared his throat and took the phone back, silently rubbing his eyes. He didn't know what to say, and probably had nothing to say to make the situation any better.

Light glanced up at Beyond, eyes blurred with tears."Th-Thank you.. You.. You're a good person.. Thank you for letting me call Sayu.." He whispered, wiping his own eyes. Beyond bit his lip, no one had ever told him he was a good person before. He knew it wasn't true. "I'm not a good person.." His voice came out shaky so he coughed, "I'm not keeping you here because you're Kira, I'm keeping you here because I'm childish and foolish and don't want to be alone again.." B looked at his hands.

The brunette's teary eyes widened slightly."Then come with me.. We can alter your looks and give you a new name so you won't be recognizable.." He told him in a soft tone, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. Light felt bad for Beyond, he didn't seem like this terrifying murderer like he would've thought. Rather an innocent child, tormented in the same way he was.

Beyond looked up with a shocked expression, "But.. why? Why would you do that for me?" B couldn't understand, Light should've still been convincing him to let him go, he should be happy to run out by himself even if he wasn't going to help L catch Beyond. However.. The more the thought about Light's idea.. The more he thought about the idea, the more he started liking it..

"Because..I believe that you deserve a second chance at starting a new life..You don't want to live such a miserable life, do you?" Light told him with a slight reassuring smile, though a tired one."I have a plan, if you'd like to hear it." Beyond nodded quickly, crossing his legs like a pretzel as he leaned forward slightly to listen, "Mhm."

"From this point forward, you are not B, you are not a murderer. And I, am not Kira..As you might know, I can forge ownership of the notebook and have my memories wiped, though I'd prefer not to do that because I have to learn from my mistakes. So instead.. I'm going to bury it, understand? Once the killings stop, the police force will wait for a while before dropping the Kira case. Clearing my name completely.. As for you.. We'll alter your looks, give you a new name and I'll call Sayu, tell her I'm coming home and that a friend, which will be you, managed to take me from my captor and take me home. Mother would be all too happy to let you stay with us!" Light smiled softly at the raven.

Beyond smiled genuinely for once, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd like to do that.. Thank you Light.." He didn't know how to show his thanks to the brunette although he really wanted to. So he leaned forward and pulled Light closer, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Raito." Light corrected almost immediately, feeling comfortable with B using his nickname. The brunette laughed softly as he hugged Beyond back."So.. What would you like to be called?" Light asked softly, gently rubbing his back.

Beyond nodded and cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed pink once he pulled away. "Hm.. I'll have to think. He took my alias." B mumbled and put his thumb to his bottom lip. Light nodded once, offering him a small smile."It doesn't matter right now.. How about you tell me more about yourself? The parts that weren't morbid?"

B bit his thumb nail as he thought, "Well, I grew up in an orphanage for gifted children, and our goal was to succeed L. I was the second best there, and my only friend was the first." B smiled slightly. "Ah, his successors, yes? I've heard of Whammy's house.. L had mentioned it once before and I did my research.. Hm? Who was your friend?" Light asked and tilted his head slightly in a curious manner, genuinely interested. "A." B smiled at the memory of his first love, "He wasn't like the other kids, didn't avoid me or call me 'demon child' because of my eyes." Beyond shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "Killed himself from the pressures of living up to L."

If this wasn't such a serious moment, Light would've deadpanned. 'A..seriously? First L, then B and now A?' The brunette rolled his eyes before smiling slightly. "Hm, interesting..How long were you at Wammy's for?" Beyond chuckled, "Most of us had letters as our aliases... A was for Alternate and B for Backup although I hated that name... I arrived there when I was four and left around a year after A's death. Went straight to Los Angeles." LA had always been the place him and A talked about going to once they were older, so it held a significance to him.

"Ah.." Light nodded slightly before frowning slightly,"So then, how did you end up here in Japan?" He asked. "Well, after the fire when they arrested me L wanted to place me in a jail that was closer to him so he could keep tabs on me. Obviously that didn't work well, because here I am." Beyond pulled at his hoodie sleeve absentmindedly. "A fire?"Light questioned, a look of confusion passing over his face as he tilted his head slightly, waiting for further elaboration.

"Uh yeah.." B rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "After those murders I attempted to make myself the final victim by setting myself on fire... Unfortunately an FBI agent put out the fire and arrested me before i could die like I planned.""Ah, I see.." Light mumbled, chewing on his lip. Thinking for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. "You know, I dont think it'll be necessary to change your appearance, we'll just have to give you a name and we can head home." The brunette offered him a small smile.

"Oh good, i like my hair the way it is." B smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly touching the scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek. In fact that was the only thing he liked about his appearance. "I thought as much."Light chuckled, watching the other. "Though a proper smile would be nicer than a smirk, you know." "That's something i don't do often." B shrugged and tried at a small smile, dropping his hand to his lap.

"I can imagine." Light sighed and nodded. "That's better though.. A good start." He leaned forward and brushed hair away from Beyond's eyes. Beyond chuckled and froze a bit, his heart beat quickening slightly. "Your eyes aren't always red, are they..?" The brunette asked in a soft tone, smiling slightly as he fingers brushed under his left eye. B blinked, "Unfortunately. But I have different contacts."

"Contacts?" The younger male asked, raising a brow before withdrawing his hand. B nodded, "Mhm. I have black ones and blue ones." He bit his thumb nail as he thought about the last time he put on the black ones to look like L. "Ah, that's good. You'll have to use those, okay? Someone might get suspicious if they see you wandering around with red eyes.. It isn't natural, really. " Light chuckled softly. B laughed lightly, "Yeah, kind of knew that much... I'll wear the blue ones."

The brunette nodded and begun to get to his feet. "Shall we head out then?" Light asked, smiling slightly. "Oh, yeah. Um.." B leaned down and nervously unchained Light's ankles, apart of him still worried Light would run off. But he'd take the chance. Light smiled sadly at Beyond's unsure movements. "I'm not going to run off, I promise." He told him quietly. "Okay." B smiled slightly and nodded, grabbing his jam jar from the floor and standing up in front of the brunette.

"I think we ought to find a hotel for tonight. It'll give us some time to figure out some proper plans on our motives, yeah?" Light asked, sighing softly at the relief of finally being able to move freely. "Yeah. Sounds good.." B looked around the almost empty warehouse and rubbed the back of his neck, "And uh, thanks again for doing this and not running off even though i don't understand why.." He mumbled and looked at his jar.

Light smiled fondly. "Because, you've hardly had a chance at living yet. And anyway, I think you're good-hearted.." He nodded slightly. "Thanks." Beyond smiled and pulled his black hood up to cover his face, "We can go?" Light frowned slightly and reached up, pushing Beyond's hood back down. "Now we can."

"Why?" B raised an eyebrow, self consciously fixing his hair. Beyond was used to wearing his hood up in public. "It isn't necessary.. And you'd get scolded for it in class." The brunette smiled slightly. "In class?" Both of B's eyebrows shot up. Light chuckled at the look Beyond was giving him. "Well, yeah. If you end up staying with me, my Mother will send you to school. After all, I'm guessing you don't have much of an education.."

"That's right, after I left Wammy's that was it.." He put his thumb to his lip as he thought, "Hm, alright." Light nodded, smiling slightly. "We can go past it on our way to the hotel, if you'd like. I believe its still open on weekends for students to do any unfinished projects. Since it's a private school, they allow that sort of thing." "Okay." Beyond nodded and smiled, stuffing the jar into his pocket. "Let's go then."

Light nodded, smiling slightly. "Do you know where the closest hotel is? I havent even a clue where we are." "Oh yeah." B chuckled and spun around, walking towards the door. He patted his pockets to make sure he had everything before opening the door. Light smiled lightly and followed Beyond out the door, thankful that he was able to walk freely, but also nervous to see how this would all play out..

**Author's Note; Yep, didn't end as good as last time. *Shrugs* oh well. Please review anyone who's reading this! Cause it'll make me feel like **_**someone **_**is actually reading and I won't just give up. Bye bye -BB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note; Hello! So, with school and stuff I'm a bit lazy with updates, sorry :( But here comes chapter 7!**

_oOo_

Beyond hesitantly closed the heavy warehouse door, locking it behind the two as they stepped outside. He stuffed his keys into his pocket, glancing over at his convertible parked in front. The hotel was only a short walk away, so there really was no point in moving the car. B looked over at the younger male who walked beside him, then down to his hand. Tilting his head slightly, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Light's hand, intertwining their fingers casually. Light blinked and looked down at their hands, smiling slightly and giving a squeeze as they continued to walk. He realized that the cut Beyond had made in the shape of a B on his cheek still stung, and sometimes made it hurt to smile too wide.

Once they got to the hotel Light walked quickly inside, happy to be staying somewhere better than that cold warehouse. He went up to the front desk and asked for a room, taking the room key and heading for the elevator. B followed him inside and up to the hotel room, waiting for the brunette to unlock the door before stepping inside and looking around.

"Wow." B smiled, putting his thumb to his lower lip as he looked around the rooms. "Nice, isn't it?" Light smiled lightly and clutched his hand, following him into the bedroom. "Very, I like it here." The raven nodded and let go of Light's hand to run and jump onto the bed, his body bouncing on the mattress. He knew this act must have looked childish to anyone other than himself, but he was happy.

The younger male laughed lightly, shaking his head and tearing his gaze away from B to go explore the other rooms. "Don't break it befre we get to sleep in it, yeah?" He teased. "Mhm." B chuckled and crawled under the covers, snuggling into the sheets. "Soft..." Light could still hear him mumbling from the other room, laughing softly. The brunette came back through to the bedroom and threw a towel over his head. "Go take a shower, you weirdo." He snickered.

B felt himself get hit with a towel and grinned slightly, "Okay." He got up and grabbed the towel, running his fingers through his hair. He tilted his head and looked into the bathroom at the shower, "Nice." Light rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator door and looking around the empty shelves.

Beyond closed the door to the bathroom and stripped, stepping into the shower after he'd turned the water on warm. He didn't like having hot showers after the fire incident. He shampooed his hair twice and washed his body, stepping out around 10 minutes later feeling even more refreshed. B shook out his wet hair, much like how a dog would, and got dressed, blowdrying his hair and dropping the towel that was once wrapped barely around his waist carelessly to the tiled floor.

Light had collapsed on the bed by the time Beyond had came back, fast asleep after being awake for so long. He clearly was exhausted. B smiled slightly and gently brushed some strands of brown hair out of Light's eyes, bending down and kissing his forehead before making his way over to the opposite side of the bed. Light sighed deeply in his sleep, turning over upon feeling a new source of warmth and nuzzling into Beyond's chest. B wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him closer, happy to once again have the comfort of another person. He snuggled his face into Light's hair and closed his tired eyes, drifting off quickly to sleep..

_oOo_

Light was the first to wake up around midday, blinking a few times and noticing his limbs were tangled with the raven's, his face pressed against his neck. He heard Beyond mumble with a frown in his sleep, mostly unintelligable words besides his own name, and something about how B did not want Light to leave him, his grip tightening after those words were murmured. Light sighed and slowly pulled his face away from the older male's neck, shaking him lightly. "Hey.. Wake up."

"Mmn?" B's eyelids fluttered open immediately, rubbing his crimson eyes and looking around the room before focusing on the other's face. "Light..?" He mumbled with his tired voice. "Yeah..It's me." Light smiled tiredly, slowly leaning forward and pressing a single kiss to his lips. "Morning.. Er, well.. Afternoon." Beyond gave a tired smile and returned the kiss. "I'm glad.. You're still here.. I thought you would leave while I was asleep." He propped himself up on his elbows, exhaling slowly.

"No, I wouldnt do that.. And I was pretty much asleep myself." Light yawned, stretching out his arms. "It's been awhile since I slept somewhere this comfortable." Beyond pulled the covers up to his shoulders, snuggling into the mattress. "Usually the most I'll sleep is two hours." "Well we slept a hell of a lot more than that." The brunette sighed deeply, turning to lay on his stomach. Beyond looked over at the kitchen, "I'm hungry.." He mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he stood. He stretched his arms and walked to the kitchen. Light nuzzled his cheek into the pillow, watching the other curiously. "Mm, me too.."

B looked inside the fridge and tilted his head slightly. There wasn't much except the food he'd bought back at the warehouse and of course his strawberry jam jars. "What are you in the mood for?" He took out a newly opened jar. Light shrugged slightly, "Anything that isn't your stupid jam.." He mumbled, snickering lightly. Beyond pouted, "My jam is amazing.. Jamazing!" He smiled and walked quickly over to Light with his jar, dipping his finger into the jam and outstretching it to the brunette. "Just try it."

"That was horrible.." Light deadpanned and frowned slightly, "I dont want your jam." He yawned again. "One lick won't kill you, my hands are clean I promise." B grinned and kept his finger by Light's lips. "Nope..I dont like sweet things. I said that." The younger grumbled tiredly, watching the raven with a bored facial expression. After a moment, Beyond sighed. "You disappoint me." He pouted, licking his own finger. He sat down on the bed next to Light and hugged his knees to his chest, continuing to eat out of the jar as he looked down at the brunette. Light just rolled his eyes before closing them again, letting out a tired sigh.

B held his jar on his lap, using the hand that wasn't sticky to play with Light's hair softly. He liked how it was soft just like his own. He continued scooping the jam onto his fingers with his other hand. Light smiled softly at the affectionate touches as fingers ran through his light brown hair. Beyond smiled and combed his fingers through the brunette hair, setting the jar down on the beside table and scooting down more to be closer to Light. The brunette hummed softly, bring an arm up to rest behind his head like a pillow.

Beyond tried closing his eyes, but he wasn't tired anymore. He reached for the TV remote and turned on the flatscreen, flipping through the channels. Light listened quietly, letting out soft, content sighs every now and then as he nuzzled closer to the raven. Beyond kept close to Light as he settled on a channel, tilting his head slightly as he watched what seemed like an action movie. The brunette could feel himself drifting off again, but the rumble of his stomach was keeping him awake.

B heard Light's stomach and raised an eyebrow, "You never did tell me what you wanted. I can go get it for you now." He glanced over to the kitchen. Light shrugged slightly, opening his eyes to gaze up at the other. "Anything's fine." He yawned. "Well besides jam I have sandwich stuff." Beyond shrugged and got up. "Mm, that sounds fine." Light nodded and stretched, smiling slightly.

B nodded and walked into the kitchen, washing his hands and preparing to make him a sandwich. "Thank you." The younger male smiled and rolled onto his back, boredly watching the television screen. "Mhm." B smiled and came back with the sandwich on a plate, handing it to Light. He was hungry too but hadn't made one for himself since jam was enough to satisfy him. Light took the plate with a soft thank you, taking a bite out of it and thinking. Beyond hadn't eaten either as far as he knew.. So he offered him the other half of his sandwich. B shook his head, "No thanks." He dug back into his jar.

"I know you haven't eaten properly. Take it." The brunette pressed, holding it closer to him. "I'm okay." B insisted, he still felt bad about everything and thought he didn't deserve any of Light's food. "Eat it before I shove it down your throat." Light demanded, huffing slightly he continued to hold out the sandwich. Beyond frowned and grabbed the sandwich, "Fine." He took a bite quickly and licked his lips. Light gave a satisfied smile before turning back to eat his own half.

It didn't take the two long to finish their own halves, or at least in Beyond's case, up to the crusts, since he didn't like them. He put the sandwich crusts back on the plate, glancing back up to the TV. The brunette chuckled slightly after he had finished his half. "Shall we start to head home?" He asked. "Home.. Right." B bit his thumb nail without looking away from the TV. He was kind of nervous but wouldn't come out and say it. "It'll be okay. Trust me." Light sat up and placed his hand on top of Beyond's. B looked over at the other and nodded. He gave a small smile, squeezing Light's hand. "I know."

Light nodded back before getting off the bed, stretching his arms. "I'm just going to take a quick shower then we can leave, alright?" "Okay." He let go of Light's hand and hugged his knees to his chest, looking back up to the screen. The brunette got up and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned on the shower and stripped, stepping in under the hot spray with a relieved sigh, washing away the blood and sweat that remained on his arms and face, then rinsing off his body while he shampooed his hair.

B waited for Light as he sat on the edge of the bed. He dipped his fingers into the jar and licked off the jam, smiling as he watched the flatscreen. It was some horror movie that Beyond hadn't seen, which was surprising because he had seen a lot.

Light stepped out of the shower and sighed softly after looking into a mirror as he traced the faint outline of the cut on his face, but quickly withdrew it, he didn't want to think about it too much.. A few minutes later he'd stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and deciding to air dry his brown hair. Beyond looked up from the TV as he walked back into the bedroom, spotting the cut on Light's face. It looked a lot better but it still wouldn't heal. He got up and walked over to Light, tilting his head slightly. Light blinked at him slowly, "What's wrong?" He asked. B shook his head and stood in front of him, reaching out and tracing the cut in the shape of a B gently with his index finger.

Light sighed, "It's alright, Beyond.. Let's just go now." B nodded and bent his head down a bit to softly kiss the cut, giving a small smile and turning back towards the bed. He reached into his bag and dug out the small contact lense box, walking over to the vanity mirror in the corner of the bedroom and popping in two blue contact lenses. He blinked a few times and flipped his black bangs out of his eyes. "Hmm.."

Light watched him curiously beneath wet bangs. "What do you use the blue ones for anyway?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. "Whenever I want to go out, but don't want to look like _him_." B answered simply, referring to the _him _as L and fixing his hair with a brush. Beyond always took extra time with his hair even though it just ended up looking messy as always. Light nodded slightly, his amber eyes never leaving Beyond. "I see.." He mumbled.

"Mhm." Beyond nodded and stood, taking one last glance in the mirror before walking over to the table. He looked around the hotel room and sighed, "I guess it's time to go then?" Light nodded and smiled softly. "Would you mind.. If I called Sayu again..? Just so I can tell her I'm coming home?" He asked quitely, unsure. "Oh, yeah. Here." B reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to Light. He almost forgot that he broke Light's cell phone. Light nodded slightly, taking the phone. "Thank you.." He flipped it open and quickly dailed the number, holding it up to his ear as he waited for it to pick up. B nodded and sat on the chair next to Light, hugging his knees to his chest as he heard a voice on the phone, "Hello?"

"Sayu.. It's Light." The brunette mumbled, hearing the depressed tone in her voice saddening him. "I have good news. I'll be able to come home by tonight. I'm with a friend right now who managed to get me away from my captor.. But we'll-" "You're coming home?!" Her voice yelled loudly in his ear, interrupting him. "Oh, thank god! Im so glad.. Mum, Light's coming home!" Light pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, eyebrows creasing. Beyond flinched when he heard the loud yelling coming from the phone, smiling slightly at Light's facial expression. He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited. Light chuckled a bit, listening to Sayu explain ecstatically to their mother. "Sayu, I have to go, okay? I'll see you soon." He told her. "Okay!" Was her reply before she hung up.

"She's excited." Beyond smiled and took his phone back, making sure the call was ended before putting it back in his pocket. He stood up from the chair and stretched his arms. "Of course she is." Light laughed a bit, a genuine smile on his face. "Well, shall we go?" B nodded and pulled his hood up, hesitating a moment. "Oh." He chuckled and flipped it back down, "That's gonna take getting used to.." He grabbed his jar of jam and his bag and walked towards the door, looking one last time around the room.

Light smiled slightly and followed the raven to the door. "Im glad you remembered." He chuckled lightly, ruffling Beyond's hair. B grinned and fixed his hair, "You'd keep reminding me if I didn't." B did like his hair, more than anything else about himself actually, just not his eyes. Or the scar on his cheek. And he hated how people stared at them whenever he went out. He stuffed the jar in his pocket and walked through the lobby, exiting the hotel.

Light smiled, following quickly after Beyond. "So..Have you decided on an alias?" He asked. "Yep, I'll go by Rue." B nodded and walked down the street, pulling at his black hoodie sleeve. Light nodded once with a small smile. "Alright, sounds good. " The brunette glanced down, watching him pull at his sleeve for the third time. "What's wrong?" "Hm?" B looked down at his wrist, "Oh nothing, it's just a habit I have." Beyond assured him and smiled slightly, letting go of his sleeve to slip his hand into Light's.

Light frowned slightly before sighing, sliding his fingers through the gaps of Beyond's. "What?" B raised an eyebrow at the brunette, squeezing his hand. The brunette shook his head, squeezing his hand back in return. "Okay." Beyond looked down at their hands and sighed, "I guess we can't really act like this at your house, or in public really, right?" Light glanced at their hands before up at Beyond. "Why not?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. "You want people to know?" The raven raised both eyebrows, he didn't think Light would want to be open about them... Whatever they were. "I dont care what people think of me, to be honest. I'm not a very, well.. Romantic person anyway." Light grinned. Beyond chuckled, "Neither am I." He shrugged, "If it's alright with you then. I promise I won't embarrass you." He smirked.

The brunette snickered lightly, squeezing his hand gently. "My house is a far distance from here.. Did you want to just pick up your car from the warehouse and drive there?" "Mhm." The older male nodded, already walking in the direction of his car. He only let go of Light once they got there, hopping in the driver's seat. He put his keys in the ignition and started up the car. "Here goes.." B mumbled and backed out of the parking space, driving off and away for whatever was to come..

**Author's Note; Hooray for poor endings haha reviews please! They make me happy c: and then I update and then you be happy c: heheh yeah see ya guys next time o-o -BB**


End file.
